Moments in Time
by Olicity1013
Summary: *UPDATED with a second Sladicity chapter due to popular demand! Two variations on a similar theme. First it's Slacity. Second it's Olicity. Pick your poison or enjoy both!
1. Chapter 1

_This was born out of two things: a) apparently having a cold means the muse gets activated, and b) I'm currently obsessed with Slade. And wondered what Slade/Felicity might look like. So I wrote it. But since I love my Olicity as well, I tried a variation on a theme. Chapter 1-Slacity. Chapter 2-Olicity. Neither are related except for the theme. Also, ageofaquarius deserves thanks for her encouragement and support!_

* * *

><p>Felicity sighed as she sipped her drink, hoping the cool liquid would curb the heat pressing against her skin. It had to be close to 90 degrees inside the seedy nightclub in one of the worst area of Metropolis. But of course it was packed to the gills, people pressed against each other like sardines. She'd lost track of Chloe about a half hour ago, although she was pretty sure her friend could take care of herself. Plus, that was half the reason they'd gone out tonight, to try and forget about the men making their lives hell. And while she gave Club Zero an "A" for its drinks, the insane number of people inside had to be illegal.<p>

She'd managed to stake out a seat at the bar somehow, but had spent the better part of the last

half hour fending off drunken advances. It didn't help that her own body was so wired that every move made her tense. Add to that the fact she'd had several more drinks than usual, to beat the heat, she told herself, and she was feeling nicely buzzed.

Unfortunately, this also meant her mind had focused back on Oliver. Which was the exact opposite of what she'd wanted to happen when she'd headed for Metropolis for the weekend. She wanted to forget how hard it was getting to see Oliver every day and night and not run her hands across his incredibly sculpted chest and back, planting kisses along each scar she came across, hearing him moan with desire at the feel of her lips on his skin.

It wasn't helped by the fact that since his dalliance with Isabel in Russia, and the subsequent "I can't be with someone I could care about" conversation, she'd been feeling frustrated. It wasn't so much that she didn't understand Oliver's reluctance about having a deeper relationship, be it with her, or Laurel, or anyone. But she also thought she knew him better than most, and it frustrated her that he could make all the decisions about who would or would not be hurt in a potential relationship. Not that he was in any state to have a meaningful relationship with anyone, but that wasn't the point.

Then there was the whole Barry situation. She'd actually been attracted to Barry and hoped that maybe, if Oliver wasn't stepping up to the plate, she could have some fun with the younger man. And despite his calling her out on her having feelings for Oliver, she had to admit, she'd been willing to explore if Barry had been willing to participate. Of course, after he'd called her and told her he'd be available for a date if she wanted, he had to go get knocked comatose by a bolt of lightning. Way to put a damper on her growing libido.

Because she could admit that it wasn't exactly fun to be the only one on Team Arrow not getting any. Digg and Lyla were always busy making up for lost time and she was truly happy for them. But she wouldn't be human if she didn't admit to a smidgeon of jealousy at seeing how happy and satisfied Digg looked most days.

Oliver, well, she didn't know if he and Isabel had hooked up again, although the older woman implied that they had, and made no effort to hide the fact she wouldn't mind another go-round with Oliver, and delighted in telling Felicity how little she meant to Oliver when he obviously preferred her. She'd barely managed to stop herself from strangling Isabel, but was pleased she'd learned to control those baser urges.

And then there was Laurel. Oliver had been so immersed in helping her figure out if Blood was the man in the mask, then doubting her when he turned out not to be, then blaming himself for her spiral into drug and alcohol abuse, that he spent most of his time with her, trying to get her through the worst of it. Not that she could blame him, she knew Oliver still felt, well, she wasn't sure what, but something, for Laurel. And she truly wanted the other woman to get help. But the whole 'destined to be together Laurel/Oliver' story was getting old. Not that she expected Oliver to be with her, but she was tired of not having anyone.

Especially when she was a young, healthy woman who hadn't had sex in months. And it was beginning to affect her daily life. She knew she'd surprised Digg and Oliver when she'd snapped at them more than once in the past month. She couldn't help it, when she was sexually frustrated, she lashed out. She was only glad neither of them had seemed to realize the true reason behind her emotional outburst. Although how any woman was supposed to not get turned on when Oliver was doing the salmon ladder, without a shirt, muscles gleaming with sweat…

"Another?"

The bartender's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she realized she'd finished her drink and was now staring moodily into her empty glass. Nodding, she forced her gaze to take in the scenery, eyes on the prowl for anyone who could help her relive the tension that was beginning to swamp her body. It didn't help that half the people on the crowded, darkened dance floor were obviously having quite a good time, rubbing up against each other. This club was known for its "anything goes" atmosphere and she had to admit, it turned her on.

So why wasn't she out there? Wasn't that the point of coming to Metropolis, far away from anyone she might know in Starling City? And when she spotted Chloe, grinding against a tall, well-built man on the dance floor, she knew it was time to let loose and have some fun. After all, how was she supposed to ease her more sensual urges if she was sitting at the bar?

Downing the drink that had appeared without her notice in front of her, she slid off the stool and pushed her way onto the crowded dance floor. She could feel the excitement curling through her body as she began to undulate to the beat, feeling hands and bodies press against then move away from her. When she finally found a spot where she could move freely, she closed her eyes and let the music flow over her body. Hopefully, an attractive, horny male would see her and well, she'd see where it went from there.

She felt her heart rate accelerate as a strong pair of hands suddenly slid around her waist and pulled her back against a very well-muscled body. For just a moment, she wondered if it was Oliver, and her heart skipped a beat. But as she moved with her new dance partner, she realized he didn't feel quite right. But it wasn't going to stop her from enjoying herself.

Letting desire run through her, she moved against the hard, strong body, grinding against it as heated breath tingled across her neck. Hands ran down her sides and across her stomach, rising to cup her breasts as she continued to undulate against him.

She was just beginning to really enjoy the moment when she felt the arms disappear from around her. Frowning, she whirled around to see what had changed…and found her breath taken away by the man that suddenly pulled her tightly into his arms.

The first thing she noticed was that he wore and eye-patch. The second was that he made it look a hell of a lot sexier than any TV or movie pirate she'd ever seen. It probably helped that the rest of his face seemed to resemble a Greed god, all chiseled lines and cheekbones, strong and sexy, and covered with stubble that she could suddenly imagine running her hands over. There was grey at each of his temples, but instead of making him look older, she found it made him look even more dangerous and sexy. And the way he was looking at her, well, if she hadn't been turned on already, she was definitely turned on now.

Then there was his body, which she could feel completely pressed to hers as they moved together on the dance floor. He was built like…well, a Greek god. She really couldn't come up with any other words for the body that moved against hers. His arms were muscled and strong as they banded about her waist, his chest wider then even Oliver's. He was muscled everywhere and she wondered if his abs were as ripped as Oliver's. Probably, judging by how they felt pressed against her.

All thoughts of Oliver left her mind however as the hot stranger slid a leg between hers and dipped her backwards, pressing his thigh directly against her aching, now soaked center. She whimpered, her eyes closing as she arched instinctively against him. Her eyes flew open as he pulled her up and into his body, his hand cupping the back of her head, tugging on her hair to pull her gaze to his.

The raw heat she saw there made her whimper. The way he was looking at her, well, it was enough to make any girl beg him to take her right there. She also realized in that moment that the eye-patch only made this entire moment sexier. She'd always had a pirate fantasy. She wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. Every nerve in her body was on edge and she knew, as she looked at him, exactly what he wanted.

Because she wanted it too.

Normally, she wasn't the type of person to have sex with a stranger, at least not without having him at least buy her a drink first. But there was something about this man, the way he felt pressed against her, that told her to throw caution to the winds. It had been so long since anyone had looked at her like that, and even longer since her body had responded so completely and so passionately.

"Follow me."

His words were intense, heavy, and clearly audible to her ears, including the accent she was pretty sure was Australian. Suddenly, he became three times hotter. She'd always had a thing for accents. And without stopping to consider anything other than her body's cues, she took his outstretched hand and let him pull her through the crowded dance floor and towards the dark, back corner of the club where they wouldn't be so publicly on display.

Saying nothing else, he led her through the throngs of people, his grip on her hand never loosening. Despite the desire swamping her body, she had a moment of doubt, wondering what she was doing. This was definitely not like her.

Her brain short-circuited then as she felt him pull her against him, whirling her around until her back hit the wall of the nightclub. Before she could even utter a gasp of shock, his lips were crushing hers, and her entire world exploded into a calliope of colors and sound.

Without thinking, she kissed him back, her tongue tangling with his as his hands slid across her neck and into the top of her blouse. She moaned against his lips as his hands began to stroke and knead her sensitive skin, while continuing to learn every corner and crevice of her mouth. He pressed her back against the wall, his hips grinding against hers, the evidence of his desire rubbing against her thighs.

She could feel herself liquefy, wanting nothing more than to feel all of him. Consequences be damned. He'd sought her out, she was sure of it, although she couldn't have told you why. She'd be damned if she didn't respond. After months and months of frustration, she'd never felt better, freer, more alive.

Reaching up, she ran her hands through the stubble on his jaw, lips locked on his as she scraped her nails against his skin. The moan she felt reverberate against her made her feel powerful. Her hands moved to brush over his eye-patch before moving to tangle in the hair at his temples, clutching it and bringing him closer as their tongues battled for dominance. She felt his hand on her leg, bringing it up to wrap around his thigh, the move rucking her skirt up to her waist, the only thing between them now the lace of her panties and the denim of his jeans.

Suddenly, she needed to feel him against her more than she needed to breathe. Reaching down, she struggled with his zipper, fingers fumbling as she felt the heat of him straining through the material. Pulling back, gasping for breath, she cupped him through the denim, delighting in the growl she drew from deep in his throat, his gaze intense. She cried out as he reached for her hips, slamming them into his as she arched against him. The denim rubbing against her now soaked panties was driving her crazy and she knew if she didn't feel him, skin to skin, and soon, she would lose it right then and there.

She was ready to beg when she looked up at him again. Her breath caught at the expression on his face. Desire yes, but something else, something primitive, and maybe, something possessive? Her body shook as they stared at each other. She had the feeling he was trying to tell her something, but she didn't know what, and right now, she didn't care. She just needed him, against her, inside her, sating the desire she hadn't realized was so overpowering until right now.

"You sure you're ready for this?" The sensually whispered words nearly sent her over the edge. Was he insane? Couldn't he see how ready she was? She struggled for the words to tell him, but all that came out was a whimpered "please!"

She gasped into his mouth as his lips took hers again and his hands slid to her waist. She cried out as she felt his mouth move to her collarbone, stubble prickling against her soft skin an exquisite ecstasy as his hands slid the scrap of lace she wore underneath her skirt down her legs. She barely felt him tear it off as her bare mound was suddenly pressed against him, pulsing, hard, and hot through his jeans. There was no foreplay, no time for discovery, nothing but heated feelings and emotions.

This time, her fingers were swift and fast as she found his zipper and pulled it down. His groan as she cupped him in her palm music to her ears. The pounding beat of the music was in her blood as she started to stroke him in rhythm to the music, amazed at the feel of soft skin over hard steel. His breath was coming in gasps as he sucked on the skin of her neck. She'd have a hickey there tomorrow, but didn't care. Right now, tonight, there was only the desire and the need, one she'd kept inside for far too long.

"Now," she heard him growl as he reached down and cupped her ass, pulling her up until both legs wrapped around him and he was pressing her back into the wall, hot and heavy at her entrance. Seconds later, he slid into her, hard and powerful. Her scream was drowned out by the music around them and she threw her head back, uncaring of the slight pain as it hit the wall.

He felt incredible inside her. It had been far too long since she'd had a man, and she'd forgotten just how wonderful it felt. For a moment, she savored the sensation before the urge to move took over.

"Please, fuck me," she whimpered as she arched her hips into him, taking him in even deeper. He growled again as he pulled back, then slammed into her, lips taking hers in a frantic, savage kiss.

She cried out against his mouth as he began to move. His strokes were quick and hard, each one driving deeper and deeper. She paid no attention to the pain she felt as each thrust shoved her hard against the wall, the pain lost in the pleasure of his hard, quick moves and the feel of him slamming into her. She cried out again when she felt him slip a hand between them and tug at her clit. The sensation was almost unbearable and she knew she went a little wild against him. But it had been so long, and it felt so good…

"Please, now," was all she managed as she felt herself nearing the peak, knowing she needed release desperately, craving it, and craving the man that could give it to her.

With a moan and one more hard thrust, he sent her over the edge. He muffled her cry by taking her lips again. She felt herself flying, lost to everything but the pleasure around her, filling her, absorbing her. He continued to thrust inside her several more times before his body shook against her and she felt him fly over the edge as well, ripping his lips from hers to bury his head against her neck.

She held him close as they slowly returned to their surroundings, feeling her muscles pull as he slowly regained movement, and gently lowered her to the ground. For a moment, they stared at each other. What wasn't said in that moment would stay with her for a long time to come, filling her memory and giving her many sleepless nights. Somehow, despite everything, even how crazy it sounded, she sensed this man understood her. Understood her frustrations, her desires, her needs. Maybe even better than she did.

She sighed as something changed in his gaze as he leaned down and kissed her gently, still passionate but without the urgency of before. In a way, it almost felt like he was apologizing for their rough, almost violent coupling. Not that she was complaining, it was the best sex she'd had in years. If ever.

When he finally pulled back, he ran a finger across her cheek, before reluctantly letting her go and moving to fix his jeans. She refused to acknowledge the sliver of regret she felt at the loss of his body heat as she moved to pull her skirt down, enjoying the feel of her bare thighs rubbing together. The loss of a pair of underwear was a small price to pay for the experience they'd just shared. Once she was presentable, she couldn't help but reach up and run her fingers over his cheekbones, committing them to memory, unsure if she'd ever see him again.

"Thank you," he murmured, reaching to place his hand over hers, pressing her fingers against his cheekbone. He took a deep breath, as if memorizing her touch.

"For what?" Her voice was husky and low and she saw desire move across his face again.

"For a night I'll never forget." His voice was intense as he looked down at her. "Remember this, remember me, no matter what happens in the future."

A warning bell suddenly began to ring somewhere in her mind, but she was too sated from their recent activities to pay it much attention at the moment. Besides, the way he was looking at her, how could she not remember this moment, remember him?

"I'll never forget it, or you." She reached up to brush a soft kiss against his lips, lingering for a moment as he cupped her jaw in his hands. When she finally pulled back, the words were out before she could stop them. "Will you at least tell me your name? Something else to remember you by?"

She could have sworn she saw something like regret appear on his face, although it was gone before she could register it fully.

"Slade."

It fit him, she thought as she looked up at him. Rugged, dangerous, yet with hidden depths. It also sounded familiar for some reason, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Felicity," she suddenly offered, realizing he hadn't asked, but wanted him to know. She was surprised to find she didn't want him to forget her either, or just remember her as an easy one-night-stand in a bar.

"You're not a one-night-stand, Felicity. I promise you, you'll see me again." His words startled her into realizing it wasn't just Oliver or Digg she apparently had a brain to mouth filter problem with. She blushed, although she felt something lighten in her heart as she saw him smile. He really was a damnably attractive man.

"Really?" She couldn't help the hope that appeared in her voice. She wasn't sure why the knowledge that he wanted to see her again made her so happy. But it did.

"Dream of me until then, Felicity." With that, he reached for her hand, brushing his lips over her skin and making her shudder, her eyes fluttering closed as she reveled in the sensation of his lips, and the way her name sounded coming from his lips. When she opened her eyes a few moments later, he was gone.

She felt something tug at her heart, something she really wasn't sure she should be feeling after having sex with a total stranger up against the back wall of a seedy nightclub.

"Okay, you definitely were up to no good. Details, woman!"

Chloe's voice startled her back to the present and she turned to find her friend giving her a triumphant grin. She blushed, knowing what she must look like, but surprised to find she really didn't care.

"Come on, I'll tell you all about it at the bar. I need another drink." Linking her arm with her friend, she headed back across the crowded dance floor, unable to stop her eyes from looking around, one more time, to see if he was still there.

He wasn't, but something told her that he would keep his word. She'd see him again. And she was looking forward to it more than she could say.

* * *

><p><em>So, there's my first attempt at Slacity. Thoughts? And if you want some Olicity, try Chapter 2!<em>


	2. Chapter 2 (Olicity)

_And here is the Olicity version of this theme. Starts out sounding the same, but then branches off a bit to get to the Olicity moments. Again, only relation to the first chapter is the theme. See what you think!_

* * *

><p>Felicity sighed as she sipped her drink, hoping the cool liquid would curb the heat pressing against her skin. It had to be close to 90 degrees inside the seedy nightclub in one of the worst area of Metropolis. But of course it was packed to the gills, people pressed against each other like sardines. She'd lost track of Chloe about a half hour ago, although she was pretty sure her friend could take care of herself. Plus, that was half the reason they'd gone out tonight, to try and forget about the men making their lives hell. And while she gave Club Zero an "A" for its drinks, the insane number of people inside had to be illegal.<p>

She'd managed to stake out a seat at the bar somehow, but had spent the better part of the last half hour fending off drunken advances. It didn't help that her own body was so wired that every move made her tense. Add to that the fact she'd had several more drinks than usual, to beat the heat, she told herself, and she was feeling nicely buzzed.

Unfortunately, this also meant her mind had focused back on Oliver. Which was the exact opposite thing she'd wanted to happen when she'd headed for Metropolis for the weekend. She wanted to forget how hard it was getting to see Oliver every day and night and not give into her growing feelings. To not give into the urge that made her want to run her hands across his incredibly sculpted chest and back, planting kisses along each scar she came across, hearing him moan with desire at the feel of her lips on his skin.

It wasn't helped by the fact that he was in her space more, taunting her more, as if he knew she was struggling not to react. What was even more frustrating was that this all came more than three months after he'd given her the whole "I can't be with anyone I could care about" speech. She knew he wasn't ready for a serious relationship of any kind, but with the way he was acting around her, especially after Barry and the whole 'you're my partner' conversation, she was getting a bit hot and bothered. Because really, she couldn't be reading him wrong, right? And if so, what had changed his mind?

Her body temperature rose as forbidden images began to sweep over her. She groaned, taking a long sip of her drink again, realizing she was not succeeding at cooling down. Trying to focus her attention on something else, she began to look at the crowd around her.

Unfortunately, there were so many bodies packed so tightly together that she couldn't see much of anything. Which was probably a good thing at the moment since Chloe had told her that this was one of those 'anything goes' clubs. Evidenced by the couples of all ages and genders obviously uncaring of their audience as they engaged in various carnal acts on the dance floor, or in the dark recesses along the back wall.

Normally, that would have made her slightly uncomfortable, hell, if she were honest it would have sent her running for the hills. But tonight, for some reason, it only increased the longing she felt to actually be touched by someone. To feel a hard, strong body pressing her against the wall, to make her moan with want and desire before screaming out her release.

And not just any hard strong body.

Oliver.

She sighed as she let her imagination again turn to her erstwhile boss. Over the past few months, the sexual tension between them had risen to a fever pitch, added touching and teasing notwithstanding. Both were aware of it, but neither was, it seemed willing to actually act on it. She would take blame here as well. She was terrified of what giving into this desire might do to their partnership, their friendship. She was pretty sure it scared the hell of out Oliver as well.

But it was getting increasingly more frustrating to deny what was obviously ready to explode between them, be it as partners, people who cared about each other, or whatever they were. All they could do was exchange longing looks when the other thought they weren't looking, tease each other constantly with small touches or brushes of the hand across skin or against a neck, a light shoulder massage when one or the other was extremely tense. Her body would heat, imagining what would happen if she crossed the distance between them and pulled him into her arms, kissing him with all the passion that had been building inside her for the past year and a half. Imagined what his hands would feel like on her body, stroking places that had been cold and untouched for so long.

Imagined what it would feel like to lose control in the strong arms of Oliver Queen, aka The Arrow.

Closing her eyes, she held the cool glass against her neck, feeling several drops of condensation sizzle against her heated skin, before slipping down her neck into the top of her low cut blouse, sighing as the icy liquid trickled down her chest, easing the heat a bit.

Her body suddenly tensed as she felt a heated gaze lock onto her from across the room. Her body temperature shot past the boiling point as that intense gaze remained focused on her. For some reason, she kept her eyes firmly shut, reveling in the pure feeling of being watched.

Hot.

Heated.

Intense.

Burning.

Finally dragging her lids open, she was not surprised to find herself ensnared in a pair of familiar deep blue eyes that seemed to sear themselves into her soul. Something inside her had known it would be him, no matter if she hadn't told him where she was going this weekend. No one else had the power to electrify her body with just a look.

Her breath caught as she dragged her eyes from his and ran them down his body. All hard muscle and sinew, his long lean body radiating a strength and power she couldn't help but feel drawn to. His short hair looked much darker in the smoky light of the club, making it seem a dirty blonde in some light, almost black in others. He wore a tight pair of jeans and a dark sweater that outlined every muscle in his arms and chest to perfection. She swallowed hard, feeling her body temperature rise again as he moved towards her.

Make that prowled towards her. Like a hunter in sight of its prey. He stalked her. She was only surprised he wasn't carrying his bow.

She decided she had no desire to move as he drew closer, instead keeping her eyes locked on his as he approached. Her mind was awash with questions, wondering what in the world he was doing here, how he'd known she'd be here tonight. But all the questions were lost as she found herself fighting back a moan as she felt his heated gaze slide down her body, lingering on her chest, then hips and thighs. Somehow managing to remain upright, she found herself holding her breath and her questions as he finally reached her side. The intense desire, obvious in his eyes, stunned her.

"Dance with me."

It wasn't a question as his deep voice washed over her like honey, seeming to ensnare her with the resonance behind each syllable as he held out his hand. Looking deep into his eyes, she knew this was extremely stupid, dangerous and foolish. She had no clue what this would do to them. To their lives. To her own fragile emotions. But damn it, if she didn't want him more than her next breath.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, she reached for his hand, letting him pull her off the bar stool and into the crowd. Saying nothing, he led her through the throngs of people on the dance floor, his grip on her hand never loosening.

When he finally found a spot near the center of the floor, he pulled her to him, her back to his front, and banded his arms around her waist. She gasped at the feel of him, his desire for her evident as it pressed against her lower back. She struggled to breathe as she felt him move with her, instinctively relaxing into him, moving her body against his, delighting at his low groan as she rubbed against him.

His lips were planting kisses against the nape of her neck as his hands slid up her waist and brushed the sides of her breasts. She whimpered, laying her head back against his shoulder as she turned her head to nuzzle into his neck, his stubble scraping sensually over her tender lips. Her body liquefied as she heard his moan, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

A second later, he whirled her around his arms, the move leaving her breathless. Anything she might have said was lost in the look she saw in his eyes.

Desire. Hot and strong and needy. For her. Only her.

"Come with me."

She didn't think to question him, simply gave him her hand and let him pull her across the dance floor, her legs trembling as desire washed over her.

She wondered what in the world she was doing, risking everything for this one man. But she followed him without question as they made their way towards the back of the club. Her heart rate accelerated as he pulled her into a dark corner, hidden by fake trees, blocked from everyone's sight.

She gasped as he suddenly pulled her to him, moving until her back was against the wall. Before she could gather her senses, those sensual lips she'd spent far too many nights dreaming about, were crushing hers, and her entire world exploded into fireworks around her.

Without thinking, she kissed him back, her tongue tangling with his as his hands slid across her neck and into the top of her blouse. She moaned against his lips as his hands began to stroke and knead her sensitive skin, all while continuing to learn every corner and crevice of her mouth. He pressed her back against the wall, his hips grinding against hers, the evidence of his desire rubbing against her thighs.

She whimpered as she felt his hand move from her waist up under her shirt to stroke over her breast. Even through the thin lace she wore, she felt her nipple bead and tighten as he pinched it. Her nails dug into his back as she arched against his touch, fire licking through her veins.

She could feel herself liquefy, wanting nothing more than to feel all of him. Consequences be damned. He'd sought her out, he'd made the first move. She'd be damned if she didn't respond. As she reached down to struggle with his zipper, she cried out as he pulled back slightly, those incredible eyes boring into hers.

"Do you want this?" The sensually whispered words nearly sent her over the edge, the desire in his eyes so intense she could hardly breathe. Desire for her. She didn't know why he was here, why he'd chosen tonight, why this seedy little bar.

But she did know she was tired of fighting her feelings. Tired of trying to resist what she felt for him every day. He might not feel the same tomorrow, this could be a crazy moment of passion, but if it was, she was going to embrace it.

No questions. No worries. No thinking. Just tonight.

"I want this. I want you," she whispered, hearing him growl as his lips slanted over hers again and his hands slid to her thighs and under the hem of her entirely too short skirt. She cried out as he suddenly pulled out of the kiss and latched his mouth onto her collarbone, nipping and biting the sensitive flesh as if he couldn't get enough. All the while his hands slid higher up her thighs, taking her skirt up with him. There was no foreplay, no time for discovery, nothing but heated feelings and emotions.

Time for that would come later. Tonight, there was only the desire and the need, both kept inside, kept waiting, for far too long.

She cried out as she felt him slip his hand between her thighs and stroke his fingers over the now soaking wet lace that covered her center. Arching against him, she lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist, pushing herself into his touch, needing more. He obliged and with a deft move, slid the lace halfway down her legs before giving a sharp tug and dropping it to the ground. Before she could think, his hand was back between her legs and he thrust one, then two fingers into her moist warmth, his thumb raking back and forth over her clit.

She was so close to the edge she could taste her release. But she didn't want to go over alone. Besides, she needed to feel him just as much as she needed air at the moment. Freeing one of her hands from its death grip in his hair, she slid it down his body and under the hem of his sweater, raking her nails over his abs as she moved straight for his zipper.

His growl as she struggled with it, finally stopping a moment to simply cup him through the material, loving the way he surged against her, turned her on even more. Finally managing to get the zipper undone, she reached in and grasped him, earning a strangled gasp as she started a quick, hard motion with her hand, the same pace his fingers were moving between her thighs.

She cried out as she felt him pull back, his eyes wild as they gazed into hers.

"I need you. Now."

The words nearly sent her crashing over the edge. With a small nod and a tiny whimper, she gave him the permission he'd asked. She felt him lift her, both her legs coming up to wrap tightly around his waist as he positioned himself against her.

For a moment, their gazes locked. This was it. No turning back. Things were never going to be the same.

Then, with a harsh growl, he thrust home.

She cried out as he filled her, hard and strong and absolutely wonderful. It had been too long since she'd had a man inside her and Oliver was more than she'd dreamed. Much more.

She cried out again as he began to move.

His strokes were quick and hard, each one driving deeper and deeper. She paid no attention as each thrust shoved her hard against the wall, the pain lost in the pleasure of his hard, quick moves and the feel of him pounding into her. The pressure built and built, like a rising tide about to break.

"Oliver, please!" was all she could manage as she felt herself ready to crest, knowing she needed release desperately.

"Felicity. Mine." The possessive words, accompanied by his hard thrust sent her over the edge. He muffled her cry by taking her lips again. She felt herself flying, lost to everything but the pleasure around her, filling her, absorbing her. Pleasure she knew only this man could give to her.

He continued to thrust against her, once, twice, three times before he shuddered and fell apart in her arms, her name dragged from his throat as he tore his lips from hers and buried his head against her neck, arms holding her so tightly to him she could barely breathe.

She held him close as they both slowly came back to awareness, and he gently lowered her to the ground. They quickly straightened their clothes before Oliver pulled her back into his arms. For a moment, they stared into each others eyes, the lust and desire gone, replaced by something else entirely. She nearly cried at the love she could see reflected in his. She'd seen it growing over the past few months, shining in his eyes, reflected in hers, unacknowledged because of who they were and what they did.

But none of those times compared to what she was seeing now. No words were spoken. Nothing verbally acknowledged. But as she let the answering love she felt for him shine back at him for one brief moment in her eyes, she knew no words were needed.

She sighed as he leaned in and kissed her sweetly, pouring all his love into the kiss. She felt her heart sing as she returned his kiss, deep and strong and hoping it conveyed all she couldn't say. She stared into his eyes when he pulled back. For a long moment, their gazes simply locked on each other, eyes expressing what words couldn't. Neither knew what happened next, or where this went, or what it meant to their lives, to Team Arrow, to their partnership.

Then, in a surprising, yet perfectly fitting gesture, he raised her right hand to his lips, planting a heated kiss on her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. In his gaze, everything was said and she knew that no matter what, they'd go forward together.

"Let's get out of here." His words were deep and gruff and a wave of fresh desire suddenly hit her again. She could only nod as he grabbed her hand and once more began to pull her through the crowd and towards the door. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as she caught Chloe's gaze from where her friend was sitting at the bar. Giving her friend a wave, getting a thumbs up in return, she turned her attention back to Oliver. She was suddenly extremely excited for what the night would bring.

* * *

><p><em>So, there's the Olicity version. More romantic yes, but hey, something to appease the Slade and the Olicity in me! Hope you enjoyed!<em>


	3. Another Moment (Sladicity)

_**So, there was so much demand for more of the Sladicity chapter, I wrote this and tried to keep it canon with where we are in the show now. Not sure where it's going, or if it will be continued, but it's some smexy Sladicity here. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Felicity sat at the bar, staring into her drink, oblivious to the scene around her. It hadn't been a conscious decision to head to Starling City's newest nightclub, <em>Shadows<em>, but she really hadn't felt like sitting around on a Saturday night, eating mint-chip and trying to figure out how her life had gotten so off track.

It had been a rough week, with Nyssa's appearance and disappearance, Moira Queen's threats, her own unhappy family memories being stirred up, and Sara becoming an official part of Team Arrow. Even more so, she was beginning to question where she fit into their newly expanded team, as she was the only member who wasn't a trained (or being trained) fighter.

Not that she wanted to be, she liked her computers and controlling the situation from the Arrowcave, but she had to admit, there were times, especially after going undercover in the casino and to attract the Dollmaker, she wished she was more 'field ready.' Now with Sara a permanent member of their team, and being in awe of her strength and fighting abilities, well, it was only natural if she felt a little unsettled, right?

And then there was the fact that Oliver and Sara were involved.

If she were honest, she wasn't really jealous. Why should she be? She'd always known that Oliver and Sara had a connection, formed in fire and blood on the island. It was just as powerful as Oliver and Laurel's. The man had been involved with both sisters after all. And then there was the fact that she, Felicity Smoak, really wasn't the type of woman Oliver Queen would choose as a romantic partner.

She wasn't putting herself down, she knew she was attractive, and a good catch, hell, she could even live dangerously if she so chose. But she wasn't a Lance. She and Oliver were partners, and though she might, in the dark of night, alone in her bed, wish they could be something more, she knew it wasn't in the cards. At least, not until he figured out how to deal with his demons, but at the rate things were going, that could be a long time coming, if ever.

But she was human. And feeling insecure, especially knowing that Moira Queen was now, most likely, on the warpath for her. And while Oliver had stressed she wouldn't lose him, she could already see he was pulling back from her. Their recent closeness seemed a thing of the past, he touched her less, smiled more for Sara than her, and was simply more distant. She couldn't help but wonder if Moira had been right, and that Oliver was upset at her telling him about Thea's parentage.

What hurt most wasn't even that Oliver could obviously have a relationship with someone he 'cared about' (that wasn't her), but the fact that she felt her fears about losing her family were coming true. Not that she didn't have Diggle, he was fast becoming her rock in all this, even though they'd never addressed the elephant in the room regarding her and Oliver.

But Oliver was her family, her friend, her partner, as well. She trusted him with her life and she was pretty sure he felt the same. Even if it never turned romantic, she didn't want to lose him, or the relationship they had. She could live with only being his partner and one of his closest friends, but she couldn't live in a world that didn't have him in it.

She came back to herself as she saw the bartender slide another drink in front of her, unaware she'd finished off her third, or was it fourth, already. She frowned, knowing she hadn't ordered it, and looked up to tell the bartender, only to be met with his knowing smile.

"Compliments of the man at the other end of the bar."

All thoughts of Oliver and Team Arrow disappeared as she turned and found herself captured by a gaze she hadn't felt in months. But she hadn't forgotten it. Or the way it could send pure heat washing over her veins in a way that few men ever had.

Slade.

A flush came over her body as her mind was suddenly back in that dark, heated nightclub in Metropolis, pressed against his body as he ravaged her. She would be lying if she hadn't said that night, over four months ago, hadn't haunted many of her memories. In fact, many nights it was his face that starred in her dreams. Of course, some nights Oliver appeared along with him and both men took over her fantasies and well, those were the mornings she really, really didn't want to wake up.

Still, she hadn't thought much about seeing him again, figuring it was truly a one night stand. She didn't regret it, not at all, but honestly, she'd been pretty sure she'd never see him again. Although now, as she met his gaze from across the bar, she thought back to his last words, how he'd said they'd meet again. And here he was. In Starling City.

She felt slightly unsettled, wondering how in the world he'd found her, here, at this nightclub, in her town. Honestly, while she might want to rip his clothes off then and there, she wasn't stupid. And something else tickled at the back of her mind, something that she was supposed to remember, but it wasn't quite clear. This disturbed her as usually, she was good at remembering details.

But then again, a woman could be excused for forgetting things when she was being watched with a heated gaze that was doing very, very pleasant things to her body. A body, she realized, swallowing hard as Slade moved off his seat and started walking towards her, that hadn't had sex in months. Since the last time she'd given herself to this man, a near stranger, in a dark bar in Metropolis. She'd never done anything like that before, and hadn't since. She wondered if she was about to do it again, and if so, why she wasn't more concerned.

Taking a deep breath, pushing everything but her slow building desire down, she smiled as he moved to take the seat next to her. His presence was soothing in a strange way, arousing in another. She felt as if her body was suddenly on red alert and couldn't help the way her breathing quickened as his thigh brushed against hers as he settled into the seat. When he remained silent, his gaze still on her, she felt her inner nerves bubble out in their usual way. Inappropriate babble.

"Of all the gin joints in the world, he walks into this one." It was a horrible misquote of a classic line, but the deep, low laugh it drew from her companion sent a sensual shiver down her spine. Honestly, what was it about this man that drew these reactions from her?

"I told you we'd meet again, Felicity. And I'm so very glad we have." His words were deep and intense as his gaze held hers. The eye-patch, she noted, still made him look dangerous, and honestly, she hadn't realized that eyewear could turn her on so much. She pressed her thighs together to try and quell the wetness she could feel growing. His knowing smile didn't help.

"Do I even want to know how you found me, here, months after our first, encounter?" She bit her lip, a little anxious for his reply, although her body instinctively leaned towards him, and the intense heat he seemed to radiate. Her heart began pounding as he leaned closer as well.

"Did you think I could forget you? Forget that night?" She couldn't hold back her gasp as he reached over and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a long, slow kiss to her flesh. She shuddered as heat flooded over her along with memories. The sense memory was nothing compared to the images now exploding over her mind, a mix of their past encounter and a possible present one.

Without realizing she was going to do it, she found her other hand reaching up to run across the stubble of his chin, fingers tingling as his gaze intensified, along with his grip on her hand. She was drowning in the heated look he was giving her. She hadn't been this aroused in, well, longer than she could remember.

She was so lost in his gaze that she barely noticed when his hand pulled the one he held down to her lap, before transferring it to the bare flesh revealed by the short hem of her dark red dress. She whimpered as the heat of his hand seemed to brand her skin, another surge of wetness flooding her core. She could barely breathe as he tightened his grip and slid his fingers along her sensitive flesh, just skimming up under the edge of her skirt.

"Dance with me?" His voice was low and husky, and really, how could she refuse? She suddenly wanted nothing more than to be pressed against his body, moving against him to the beat of the music pounding from the speakers around her.

And why shouldn't she?

Yes, her mind was awash in sensation but there was still a part of her that was suspicious of him turning up here, singling out her. It was too much of a coincidence. And there was that something still pushing at the back of her mind. Some connection she needed to make.

Her thoughts scattered again as she felt him pull her off her stool, heat in his eyes that made her body tremble. Wordlessly she let him pull her into the teeming crowd, searching out a small space on the packed dance floor. When he found a spot, she didn't hesitate to move into his arms as he pulled her to him. She closed her eyes as her body seemed to melt against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her body take over.

"I dreamed of you, Felicity." His hot breath against her ear sent a new flood of desire through her body. "So many nights, I remembered the feel of you wrapped around me, how you came apart against me." His voice, low and deep, combined with his words drew a whimper from her throat. "Did you dream of me as well Felicity?"

She could only nod, words failing her as she looked up to meet his gaze. She trembled as she felt his hands slide down her back and pull her hips tighter against his. Without thinking, she lifted her leg to wrap around his, instinctively pressing her center against his thigh. A sense of feminine pride swelled in her as she felt him tense and heard the low growl that emerged from his throat. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers.

It was heat and passion, and even better than it had been before. She opened to him immediately, letting his tongue tangle with hers as she arched against him. Her hands flew to his neck, running through his hair and pulling him closer, unable to get enough. When the need for breath finally caused her to pull back, she felt his lips move to her neck. She felt his teeth against her skin and knew there'd be marks there tomorrow. She wanted those marks more than she could say. So she pressed against him tighter and dug her fingers into the back of his neck causing him to moan against her skin.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" His voice was gruff and deep and so sexy she was surprised she hadn't combusted on the spot. The desperation in it only turned her on more.

"Are you going to tell me?" She was amazed she had a voice at all, although she didn't recognize it.

"I'll show you."

With that, his lips took hers again as a hand slid to her thigh and pulled her leg higher against his. She groaned as her hands ran over his shoulders and down to his hips pulling him closer. The desire flowed between them like wildfire, as heated and hot as before, but with more desperation. When she felt his hands slide under her skirt and skim across her center, she pulled back and moaned, gasping in pants of air. The feel of another body pushing into hers from behind startled her as she realized several couples had moved in around them and their small space was nearly non-existent anymore.

"Come with me." His voice was rough as he again reached for her hand and pulled her to his side. Nodding, she allowed him to lead her through the crowd, making sure she was pressed to his side as they moved, not wanting to lose contact with his body.

This was stupid, and reckless, and she'd sworn she'd never do this again. But as she felt the heat of his body, remembered how she'd nearly lost it in the few minutes she'd been in his arms, the desire that shone in his gaze, desire for her, she couldn't find the strength to pay attention to the warning voice in her head that was dimming with each second that passed.

It was only as she noted he was leading her up a set of stairs near the back of the club that she wondered where he was taking her. She'd never been to the club before, but knowing enough about the layout of Verdant, she was pretty sure he was leading her towards the business offices.

That tingle of fear, of something pushing at her mind, was suddenly back, and she faltered a moment, wondering why Slade was so familiar with this club, why he was taking her away from the crowd, wondered what he had planned.

He must have sensed her fears because he suddenly turned, pushing her back against the wall of the hallway they'd walked into. His lips slanted over hers as he drew her body into his again, his hands sliding up her sides and into the top of her strapless gown to stroke over her breasts. She moaned at the sensation, desire building in her again. She was barely aware of him moving them through the door she hadn't noticed at her back, kicking it closed behind them.

She stumbled in her heels and he caught her, turning her as they moved so her back was to his front. She gasped as she felt him, aroused and hard, pressing against the small of her back. He nudged her hair aside with his nose and began planting kisses across her neck and shoulders. The slight sting of his teeth, soothed quickly by his tongue, made her moan in abandon. One hand came around her waist pulling her tightly against him as her knees hit the edge of the sofa he'd guided them to in what had to be one of the manager's offices.

Her hands reached behind her to bury themselves in his hair. Her nails raked against his scalp as she pulled his head harder to her neck. She gasped as his fingers moved up to the edge of her dress and pulled it down. The coldness of the air hitting her now bare breasts was quickly replaced by the heat of his hands cupping her sensitive flesh. His fingers were rough, desperate as he pulled at her nipples, bringing them to hard little peaks as she pulled him harder against her.

Sensations shot through her body at his touch, and she really, really wanted her dress completely off so she could feel those rough hands everywhere on her body. She craved his touch with a desire that frightened and empowered her.

"You have only to ask." His words were husked against her neck, his voice so low it was almost a growl. She didn't even realize she'd spoken aloud. But his hands were suddenly tugging her zipper down and with a quick shift of her hips, the dress pooled at her feet, leaving her clad only in a thin scrap of red lace.

"You're beautiful, Felicity, has anyone told you that?" His hands ran down her sides, making her shiver with desire as he again skimmed his fingers across her now soaked center but refused to linger. She whimpered and tried to pull his hand back to where she wanted it.

"You didn't answer me." His hands kept moving even as his lips moved across her earlobe, taking it between his teeth and tugging gently.

She could barely keep a thought in her head as he wreaked havoc on her body, but she knew he would keep teasing her until he received an answer. She didn't know how she knew this, she just did. Struggling to find her voice, she managed a husky reply.

"No one." It wasn't much, but it was all she could get out. She gasped as he suddenly turned her in his arms so she was now facing him, her bare chest pressed against the soft material of his shirt.

"Such a shame. You are beautiful, Felicity. Never more so than when you're lost in my arms, whimpering for my touch. You're magnificent." She felt something in her heart flutter at the intensity of his words. And looking at him as he spoke, she was almost shocked to realize he meant them. Something in her responded and she reached up to pull him down to her again, her words coming out as a whisper against his lips.

"You don't know how often I dreamed about you. About us. About what you made me feel." She ran her lips over his chin and along his collarbone, feeling his pulse racing against her lips. "The nights I spent, imagining your touch, imagining what you'd do to me if we met again." She didn't know where the words were coming from but she couldn't stop them. Not when she could feel the way they were affecting him. "I never let myself do with anyone, what I did with you that night. Not before, not since. It's only been you."

He growled, sending a wave of heat through her as he claimed her lips in a rough kiss. His hands weren't idle as they slid to her hips and tugged at the delicate lace. With one quick yank, she was completely naked except for her heels. She would have kicked them off but his gruff "no" made her stop.

Suddenly, she realized he was woefully overdressed for the situation. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, pulling at them frantically until they parted, allowing her hands to run over his perfectly sculpted chest. Pulling her lips from his, she put them to work, planting kisses across his chest, nipping his small nipples before soothing the sting with her tongue. She felt a swell of feminine pride as he shuddered against her and she could hear the rumble that emerged from his throat.

She managed to get the shirt off his shoulders with a little help from him but was suddenly distracted as his hand slipped between her thighs and he slid two fingers into her wetness. She cried out and clenched around his fingers as he moved them inside her.

She was frantic to feel him now and her hands slid to the button and zipper at his waist. In seconds she had his pants pushed to the floor and kicked away, then cupped him in her palm, reveling in the feel of him hard and solid and so hot in her eager hands. His groan against her throat made her shiver even harder, stroking and pulling at him in the same rhythm his fingers were moving against her.

"Felicity." He groaned out her name against her neck as he arched into her touch. She whimpered as she felt his thumb brush over her clit and felt the waves of desire building in her.

"Slade," she whimpered, "please!"

She didn't need to say more, her want obvious as he slid his hand from between her thighs. She whimpered at the loss of his touch, only to feel him pressing her down onto the sofa. She complied quickly, sinking back into the plush material, watching as he reached down and pulled a condom out of the pocket of his discarded pants. Quickly sheathing himself, he came down on top of her. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to exactly where she wanted him, seeing the spark in his eyes as her sharp heels pressed into his back.

For a moment, he paused, his gaze intent on hers. She swallowed hard, panting in short breaths as she took in the picture he made above her. Unlike their last time, she could see him clearly, every defined muscle in his sculpted chest, the strain in his arms as he held himself above her, the intense look he was giving her even as he struggled for breath.

She'd never wanted anyone more than she wanted him in this moment.

With steady hands, she guided him into position, her gaze never leaving his. "Please, I want this. I want you." Her words seemed to break his control as with a low groan he thrust into her. She gasped, feeling every inch of him fill her. It was familiar yet new, and she couldn't help but whimper as he settled against her. For a moment, he simply remained still, gazing at her with a look that she couldn't quite read. There was certainly passion and desire there, but also something else she couldn't figure out.

"Slade," she whispered his name as she moved her hips against him, urging him to move. She needed him to move before she lost it completely.

"Felicity," he growled in reply as he slowly drew back, then thrust hard into her. She cried out as her hips rose to meet his and they set a fast, hard rhythm that was exactly what she had been missing all those long, lonely nights with only her hand for relief.

Her arms locked around his neck, pulling him down to her lips and kissing him with all the feelings she had built up, the passion she couldn't contain anymore. Her body moved faster against his, whimpers and moans of his name and other pleas making him shudder against her.

"Come for me, Felicity, let go." He husked the words against her ear as he slammed into her once, twice, and suddenly, she was flying over the edge, his name a desperate cry on her lips as she fell into oblivion. A few sharp thrusts later she felt him release into her with a low growl that sent her into another wave of pleasure.

What could have been minutes, or hours later, she finally came down to earth, enjoying the feel of his hard, sweaty body pressing her into the sofa. She wouldn't object to staying like this for a while. But, a few moments later, she felt him move, pushing up on his arms and lifting his head from her neck to meet her gaze. But he didn't pull back from her, and that small gesture tugged at something in her heart she thought she'd never feel again.

"Well, there's another of my fantasies about you fulfilled." The almost amazed smile that crossed his face as he looked at her drew an instinctive smile from her in reply.

"So, you've had fantasies about me? Do tell." Her voice was teasing and playful, but her breath caught as his gaze darkened.

"More than you'll ever know. More than I probably should." His voice was soft but there was something underneath it, something that she could almost swear was pain. She frowned, reaching up and brushing her fingers over his jaw. She gasped as one of his hands suddenly moved to cover hers, pressing her palm against his jaw and holding it there as he turned his face into it and breathed deeply.

She watched as he seemed to struggle with something, wondering if there was anything she could say to ease whatever it was he was feeling. Because she suddenly wanted to. She knew nothing about this man, other than he could bring her body to life in a way no one had before. But she felt the instinctive need to comfort him, to give him what reassurance she could.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I've been told I'm a good listener." She wasn't even aware she'd spoken until she saw his gaze return to hers. Her breath caught at the emotions she could see reflected there.

"Thank you." The words were simple but she knew, again instinctively, that he was thanking her for something she couldn't, perhaps didn't want to understand.

"You're welcome." She wouldn't push him. After all, she still knew so little about him. But, maybe, maybe that could change.

A few moments later and he was pulling back, lifting himself off of her and reaching for his clothes. She sighed at the loss of his weight, but knew that it was time to come back to reality. Sitting up, she quickly moved to pick up her dress and slip it back up her body, realizing she'd be going home commando. She gasped as she felt his fingers at her back, pulling up the zipper with a gentle motion, fingers brushing over her skin as the zipper rose up her back.

When they were both presentable again, he turned her in his arms and took her lips with his again. Although this time the kiss was gentle as their lips moved against each other in a familiar pattern. When they finally pulled apart for breath, she shivered as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

"You're an incredible woman, Felicity." His words were soft but intense. She couldn't help the sense of satisfaction that filled her at them.

"Well, it takes a pretty incredible man to bring that out in me, I guess." She was expecting him to smile, maybe even laugh, but instead, he stiffened against her.

"I'm anything but incredible." His voice sounded almost tortured now and she frowned, reaching up to stroke his jaw again as his gaze met hers, now filled with something that made her heart quicken. But she wasn't sure with what emotion. "If you really knew me," his voice turned harsh, "you probably would run away from me as fast as you could."

She felt a slight tremor of fear now, although the desire was still simmering under the surface. That tickling at the back of her mind was now becoming an alarm and she didn't like the feeling. But, she wasn't going to let it get to her, not after one of the most passionate nights she'd ever had. And something told her that no matter the darkness, there was still some light in this man.

"Do you want me to run?" She waited, unsure if he would answer, unsure what answer she wanted. After a moment, he sighed and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. She let him gather himself, enjoying being close him, feeling a pang of regret as he finally pulled away.

"I don't know." His voice was resigned, although there was still an undercurrent of emotion that she couldn't define in it. It made her curious as well as a little concerned.

"What I do know is that I don't regret running into you again. I don't regret this, and I hope you never will either." The tone of his voice worried her and she suddenly felt unsure of just about everything. Except about how he was looking at her. She wasn't unsure about that.

"Will I see you again?" She bit her lip, unaware she was going to say the words, but unable to stop them. She watched as she saw several different expressions move across his face. She couldn't identify any of them.

"I hope so." With that, he gently guided her towards the door and she knew she wouldn't get any more answers tonight. She just hoped there would be other nights, lots of them, and not just in nightclubs or bars. It unsettled her a little and she suddenly found herself unsure of what happened next. It was only the reassuring feel of his hand at the small of her back as he led her down the hallway and back to the stairs that had her breathing easier.

They walked together back through the club, his hand on her waist until they'd reached the front entrance. She noted he spoke quietly to the bouncer who nodded before walking outside and signaling a cab. She swallowed hard, turning back to face him, suddenly fearing this was all a dream and he'd disappear again for months, if not for good.

Some of her feelings must have been apparent on her face as with a groan, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately, desperately, until she couldn't breathe and wanted nothing more than to invite him to come home with her. When he finally pulled back, she wasn't surprised to see the mix of desire and uncertainty in his gaze. She was getting used to it.

"Remember this, remember tonight, no matter what happens in the future." His voice was low and his gaze intense, even as his words made her stomach turn. It almost sounded like he was warning her.

"What's going to happen in the future?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but had to ask. She needed to understand.

"That's completely up to you, Felicity." He reached down and in a gesture she was now beginning to think of as 'theirs,' stupid as it might be, pulled her hand to his lips. "Just remember, there's two sides to every story," he whispered as he let her hand go as the bouncer came up to them and pointed to the cab that had pulled up.

She didn't want to leave, but knew he would say no more. Giving him a small smile, despite the tension she could feel beginning to creep back in, stealing away her sensual stupor, she walked to the cab, feeling his gaze on her until the door shut behind her and the driver had pulled away.

She turned to look back, her mind absently noting the sign above the club, swaying in the breeze, the colors and swirls of its oriental font and style striking a chord in her mind.

_Shadows._

Slade.

She felt the pieces begin to come together in her mind. A sinking sensation began in her stomach as she wondered if she were grasping at straws, or if she was suddenly seeing the entire picture that had been there the whole time. She had a suspicion it was the latter, because she suddenly remembered what had been pushing at the back of her mind. Remembered why she knew the names Shado and Slade.

Closing her eyes, she sank back against the seat of the cab, fear building. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions, not until she could do some checking on her own. She desperately hoped she was wrong.

Because she wasn't sure what she was going to do if she were right.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notes: So there you go. Hope you enjoyed!<em>**


End file.
